Am I truly on my own?
by Jirachi's Wish
Summary: Ib loses Garry and Mary, and is left alone to explore strange editions to Guertena's gallery. On the way she meets someone who wants her for themselves. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

First story on the horror game Ib. I do not own Ib. Ib is nine, Garry eighteen, and Mary twelve. This occurs right after Mary starts to act crazy, but different then the actual story.

/

First her and Garry got separated, then she lost Mary. Just when she thought things couldn't get much weirder, she left the small corridors of the exhibit, into a large forest like area. How was this even possible? She herself didn't know. Though it wasn't that hard to imagine after seeing all of the other parts of Guertena's gallery. Slowly walking along, gripping her red rose tightly, she looked left to right, for any signs of something moving. She quickly turned her head to the right, having heard something, "Hello?" She asks, her voice quite and fearful. Whatever had made the sound wasn't there anymore. She continued her trek, the trees becoming less spread out. She eventually made it to the point where she had to squeeze her body through the gaps between the trees. It was hard, but for a few more feet she managed. Until it came to the point the trees looked like they were connected. It was at that time she realized the trees were made of scrap metal. She feels along, but cannot find a place to get through. Turning around, hoping to get out of the crushingly tight area, she found herself in a green pastel field. Confused, she spun around, and was not able to spot a single tree. This felt different. Well. It definitely had a different look, but the atmosphere was darker somehow if that was possible. The sky was a violet purple, with brown splashes merging with it. It looked like a person had painted the area. Holding her upper arms, she slowly leaves the spot she had been standing in, going off in some unknown direction. As she went on for a few minutes, she saw something in the distance. She breaks from her slow walk, running towards whatever it was.

Making it to it, she actually almost backs away, "Um..." It was a lone picture of a woman in black. It wasn't painted like everything else was. It looked real. She was scared it might jump out and attack her. But for a few moments it just stayed idle. Then, out of nowhere it popped to life. But it didn't go straight to attacking Ib. It looked around, before walking away from Ib, the opposite direction she had been traveling. Behind it was black ink, marking its trail. Ib stood there, shocked. The women in red, blue, and green had been fond of chasing her. But, why didn't the woman in black? Seeing as this was the direction she had been going in, she slowly follows the black stain in the green, hoping it would lead to a way out of this place, where she could reunite with Garry and Mary. She could see a few yards ahead of her, the painting dragging itself along. Every so often it would turn around, looking at her. Eventually it stopped, seeming as if it was waiting on her. This made Ib stop the minute she realized the painting was no longer going further. She watched it, frozen, waiting for it to make a move. After a five minute stare off, the woman in black started heading back towards her. She couldn't seem to make her legs move to run. When it was a foot away, Ib fell over on her butt, helpless to whatever the painting wanted to do with her. It did not take this time to attack her though. It just stayed in the intimidating position, claws out and teeth snarled. The ink started to leak from it, spilling under Ib. Eventually it surrounded her whole body. She started to quickly sink down in it. Taking a deep breath, her head was covered by it. But she was not drowned in the ink. When her whole body had went in, she fell down into a dark emptiness.

/

The first chapter is super super short.


	2. Chapter 2

I have updated! . I was in doubt if I should continue with this story, and decided to. ^-^ So... Haha.. Here it is!

...

She woke up, her head pounding. She was in a small cramped room, with a faint light coming from an unknown source. Standing up, she wobbled a bit, but steadied herself, "Garry?.. Mary?" She called out,

letting her eyes adjust. The room was about five by five feet. It rose up until you could not see anymore, where you can't see the ceiling. There wasn't a door or window to the room. After looking around a little, the horrid realization came to the girl. She searched the room again, to be positive there was no door. Putting her palms on the wall she runs them up and down, "There must be a door.."

She lay against the wall, staring ahead. She had felt everywhere, with no sign of a door. She was stuck. She feared her death would come from this room. It wasn't really scary though.. She actually felt safe in this room. There was no monstrous paintings or sculptures around, and she had not seen the woman in black who brought her here. She looked through her pockets, pulling out the small yellow candy that Garry had given her. She didn't really like lemon flavor. But..

She unwrapped the yellow plastic covering, and slipped it in her mouth. The sour flavor was almost overwhelming. But nonetheless she ate it. Swallowing it, she felt a sense of relief as her dry mouth was flooded with saliva. Throwing the wrapper down, she closed her eyes. She must have dozed off, cause when she opened her eyes she was curled up in a ball on the floor. Sitting up, she rubbed her face, and realized she had a dream. Thinking hard, she remembered it. Her dream... It was scary.. It was of.. Mary. Mary was laughing maniacally holding a butcher knife. In front of her was Garry, blood everywhere. His rose had no flowers. It was wilted and turning brown. The gorgeous blue petals were nowhere to be seen. She felt tears in her eyes at the thought of Mary killing him. She would never do that. Garry wasn't going to die. Somehow she would find him and Mary, and they would escape together. Her eyes take a few moments to readjust to the light, and when they did she is surprised by what she sees. A small hole in front of her. She hastily crawled to it. It was barely big enough for her to go through though. She slowly enters the hole, noting that it was pitch black inside. She started to crawl through. She went on, her body compressed by the walls. The space seemed to be getting tighter and tighter. There was no way she could just back out. It would be to difficult. So if this came to a dead end or got to tight she would be stuck. That dreadful thought stayed in her head. She didn't want to die here in a small little tunnel. She wanted to get out and back home. Just when she was having to force her body through the path, it started to get wider and taller. Eventually she could stand. And not only that, but she could see to. She looked back at the hole, "Never going back there again.." She says, stretching her legs. Deciding to move on, she goes on. She was back into the normal looking part of the gallery. She started to see random paintings. They weren't anything special. She didn't even bother reading their names.

"Garry.. Mary.. Can you hear me?" She called out, in a medium toned voice. She wanted them to hear her.. But not any of the other monsters in this place. Straining her ears she listened. Nothing. "Garry!" She said, screaming it this time. "Ib.." A small whisper was heard. Her heart jumped, "Hello? Who said that!?" She runs through the hallway, looking everywhere for someone. She comes to a fork in the tunnels. "Okay.. Where are you?" "Ib.." This time the voice was more louder. She must be closer. "I'm coming!" She randomly chose the right path, going down it. Taking a turn, she screamed. It was the lady in black again. "S-stay away.." She says, her voice shaking. The lady just gave a big sharp toothed grin, "Ib.. Come here.." She says, her voice calm and low. Her voice reminded her of her mothers. It was soothing and made her feel like she could trust it. Feeling compelled to her, she takes a step forward almost as if in a trance.

...

And there is chapter two. Sorry it took forever. I had a small writers block. But I fixed it by playing Ib again. :3 So.. Please review?


	3. Chapter 3

Her mind was blank. She could not think at all. Her steps her slow and short, making her way to the lady. As she headed towards her, the painting just stayed still, arms held out. Ib eventually made it to where she was only one foot away. She stopped walking, standing before her.

"No." The words seemed as if they didn't even come from her mouth. She tore herself from her trance, as the painting stared at her. "Ib... Come here. I need you." Ib took a few steps back, fear apparent in her eyes, "N-no! I don't want to die.. Not here anyway!" She broke away in a run, heading to the other part of the fork. Her legs were tired and ached, even though she had barely ran. Everything so far was taking a toll on her. She didn't know if she had been followed, but she stopped anyway. She hadn't gone to far though. She stood against the wall, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Deciding this was no time to rest, she walked on, slower then usual but still going.

She went on, passing countless paintings. Once or twice one would jump from the wall and chase her, always a lady in red or blue. She would get away, happening to find a door to shut. None so far had jumped into a room from a window, so at least she was safe there. But she had to go on. She needed to find a way out. Thoughts came to her if she would ever see Garry or Mary again. She really hoped so. She missed them, even if she hardly knew them. She kinda missed talking to anyone. Sure she had just had a very brief word just then, but.. That was nothing. She was not paying attention, and her steps got clumsy. She tripped, landing on her knees and chin with a thud. Sitting up on her butt, she rubbed her chin, looking at her slightly pink knees. A sharp pain was coming from the foot she fell on. More precisely the ankle. She moved it around, seeing it was not broken. Probably not even sprained. She just twisted it. Putting a hand on her right ankle, she slowly stood up. She winced it pain as weight was put on it. Standing there for a few minutes, she kept her right hand on the wall, to support herself. Eventually, not long after, the pain died down. She could walk again. So she continued, just a small ache coming from the ankle. She thanked the heavens nothing bad had happened. She would have been stuck there, unable to do nothing. From then on she decided she needed to be more careful.

A semi screeched as it slammed on breaks, colliding with the back of the small red car in front of it. The entire back caved in as the car was lurched forward. A woman was thrown out of the front through the glass, her body sliding over the hot black pavement. Her neck was tilted at an awkward angle, as she struggled for breath. A man ran to the woman, getting on his knees beside her. "My baby.. Where?"

His hands shacked as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do. Before the paramedics could arrive her breathing stopped. The man went home, a serious look on his face. He wanted the woman to be remembered. So he painted. He painted her in a black dress and put the painting in a beautiful frame. He put his heart into the painting, and it looked magnificent.

Ib opened her eyes, head laying on her arms on the floor. She had only fragments left of a horrible nightmare she had had. She wished she could rid herself of the images stained in her brain, but she couldn't. She felt like she recognized the woman.. But from where? Maybe she had been one of her parents friends. But what an awful dream to have about someone you didn't even know.

...

And that is all I can do right now. I had to force myself just to do this. Sorry for the long wait, and the short payoff. But I am trying right now to develop the story. . So.. I don't know when next chapter will be up...


End file.
